hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew McIntyre
Drew McIntyre is a wrestler signed to HCW and is competing under the ring name Drew McIntyre Debut (2011) Drew was signed to HCW in early Febuary and is set to debut as a Heel in March 16,2011 Drew would debut defeating Yoshi Tatsu. He would go onto create a new HCW Championship called the HCW Interegional Championship and he defeated MVP by countout to win the title. Face Turn, Generation Me and feud with Kane After SlammiMania, Cody Rhodes would turn on Drew turning him face, and Drew would join Generation Me under Zack Blaze and The Miz. In the WWE Draft, McIntyre was drafted to Raw, bringing the Intercontinentel title with him. Months later, Drew would lose the title to Ezekial Jackson. Since July, McInyre hasnt made an on-screen apperance yet. Brand Switches, and ECW Champion (2012-2013) Drew would make a heel turn attacking Evan Bourne. After months of having no matches and having little on air time, Drew would make a brief face turn teaming with Goku against Vegeta and Vince in a Loser gets fired match, which Drew was pinned by Vegeta. On the last edition of Smackdown in 2011, Drew was resigned to WWE by Teddy Long, and moved to Smackdown(even though the extention is over) saying Drew owed Teddy. Drew thanked Teddy for his assistance before dominating a local jobber. After a few weeks of losing 22 losses(1 match each show) including lossing to Santino Marella to become Assistant GM of Smackdown. Drew would lose a "Loser leaves Smackdown" match against Brodus Clay. Drew returned to Raw Supershow teaming with United States Champion Jack Swagger defeating a pair of local jobbers. After a very breif tenure on Raw, Drew moved to Smackdown, under GM Bret Hart, losing to Justin Gabriel, afterwords, Drew would be fired once again. Drew's profile was once again moved from the Alumni section and moved to the Raw Roster page, showing that Drew moved to RawSuperShow. Drew convinced Bret Hart to place him in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match after defeating US Champion Santino Marella and Kane in a Triple Threat. Drew returned to his "Chosen One" gimmick claiming he has no chance of losing the match. At WrestleMania, Drew won the Money in the Bank briefcase. Later in the night, Drew scared Daniel Bryan, threatening to cash in his Money in the Bank on Bryan just after defeating AJ Styles. The following night on Raw SuperShow, Drew furthered his Face turn by signing Ric Flair as his personal manager. Drew would then start a feud with former rival "Coldblooded" Matt Hardy, in their first match, Hardy would defeat Drew by dq after Drew hit Hardy with his briefcase.Drew would then become one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions after he replaced Edge as Randy Orton's partner. However in their first title defense, Drew and Orton lost the tag titles to 2.0. Weeks later, Drew would cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Dolph Ziggler to become the ECW World Champion. His regin would end however a few weeks later after the closure of the ECW brand, Various storylines After a minor feud with MVP, Drew taunted Sheamus over losing the World Heavyweight Championship and turned heel starting a feud with Sheamus. After his feud with Sheamus, Drew adopted a fun loving gimmick and resulted in a slow face turn. Drew competed in the Royal Rumble, entering at number five, but was eliminated ten minutes later by eventual winner The Miz. On the first RAW of 2014, Drew turned heel again, attacking Big E Langston. Return to Championship contention & WCW TV Champion (2014-Present) McIntyre defeated Zack Ryder on the May 19th edtion of Raw in a Number 1 Contenders match for the Intercontinental Championship. McIntyre was defeated by Victor Creed Logan at Payback 2014 for the championship. The following night, McIntyre was announced to be moving to the WCW Revival brand along with several other superstars. On the first night of the show, McIntyre became the inagural WCW TV Champion, defeating MVP. Category:Face Category:WCW Superstar Category:Champions